soulmates unleashed: spuffy
by spuffylover55
Summary: AU fic takes place in my meshed up version of there world Dawn exists Tara is part of the group but it's ruffly in the beginning of season 4 with the episodes in different order season 6 and 7 never happened and never will happen in this story. warning this 1 book of the series is strictly spuffy with a little bit of Dawn and Andrew read his FIRST or you will get confused.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: memories

Then Harmony came and said something about a Gem of Amarra Anyways can we find something out about it?

Giles said Gem of Amarra I recognize the name but I could swear that it's just an old legend to bring the vampires hope to walk in sunlight and never die until the Gem is removed at least. So you have nothing to worry about.

Buffy said great. And put on a smile although she was thinking other than the ass hole Parker.

…

Buffy just finished fighting with Parker and Spike punched her in the nose. And knocked her down. She said spike I should've known with the day I'm having it just wouldn't be complete without a fight starting with you. As she rambled he got close to her and then he managed to knock Xander out. And he once again got close to her and got very close to biting her when they both fainted and time froze. In that dimension at least.

…

Buffy woke up in a strange room by Spike passed out on the floor she shook him awake and then she looked around the room. And noted silently that there were pictures of the 2 of them being a little to friendly and spike did the same and then both of their eyes fixed on the picture on the nightstand by the huge black and red bed the picture showed a glint of light. And they didn't understand why then the memories started flooding back Buffy remembered a life with hundreds of sisters including Dawn and Tara and quite a few brothers including Xander and 2 moms both dark-haired. But then she remembered that she wanted to stand out so dyed her hair blonde for quite a while then in her early adult years she met Spike she remembered them becoming friends and lovers and then 2 words popped into her head soul mates and then she remembered training for the war and she remembered that everybody died except for 1 mom and a few of the girls she remembered her mom choosing the new families for all of us except for the few daughters that lived because there was a curse set on the mother about those that died having to be on earth because they died in that dimension... but her mom knew that they would all be able to come up and see her and she would be able to go down there if Buffy and Spike were together which after this there was no doubt that they would be. but saddest she never got to choose her wife's family so she may never find her. she remembered Spike disappearing and all of them losing there memories. Then she remembered the weapon forged to match her soul it fell to earth and now it was guarded by a man who is stronger than most of the things she has ever faced at least in her life without the memories but with the memories that guy is about as strong as a 3 pound dog with 4 injured paws compared to most of the shit that she's faced. Then finally she remembered her mother's friend and there twin daughters Willow, and Lily. She remembered hearing there mom say that the 2 would be in families that couldn't give a shit about what they do or is a little to obsessed but either way the children would hate them. They were both witches that were equally strong. Then she remembered how to get her mom here and Spike's reaction to it so she said cover your ears. And so he did. Then she yelled at the top of her lungs: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

when she was done spike said. "thanks luv."

she smiled at him and then Mother Nature appeared right in front of them and said "Hello Buffy. How are you.


	2. ch2 the deal

A/N spikes soul mate abilities consist of him being a day walker and something else which you'll find out later and basic soul mate abilities are feeling the pain that your soul mate feels, reading your soul mates mind, and knowledge of the soul mates place near you when they are near you. And the ability to block thought connections if you think hard enough.

You very well know how I am doing. mom why did you send me here right when spike was about to KILL me? Why didn't you bring us here sooner? I said

"This was the only time you were alone together. And plus it was also the only time I could freeze time in your realm and stop you from getting killed. So I took my chance and I brought you up here showed you, your past memories.," Mom said.

Thank you I said sheepishly.

Then I turned around and I grabbed spikes waist, leaned up and kissed him.

Mom cleared her throat behind us. I stepped back and instantly turned red. She smiled at us and said, "alright now all I want to know is if your going to keep your relationship a secret for a while or if I can wake Xander."

I looked at spike who said, "whatever you want, luv."

I smiled at him and said "i think we should keep it a secret for a while."

she said, "okay 1 passed out Xander coming up. And oh yeah spike you're going to have to give her your ring."

spike said, "wot I'm going to fry."

she said, "no your not remember soul mate abilities? More specifically yours?"

he said ,"oh yeah."

she handed him a watch. "this watch holds the ability to raise your strength to my level and stop the others from noticing your being a day walker."

" how would they notice my being a day walker if they didn't know I was still here?" he said.

She looked at her watch and said "time for you 2 to go. Bye."

I looked at her and was about to ask the same thing when we rematerialized in the sunlight he handed me the ring and told me he'd see me next week... little did he know that he'd be seeing me sooner than that...

...the next day...

spike was watching me fight when suddenly I felt a sharp electric shock I turned around confused when I saw spike getting dragged off by some army guys. I was about to chase them when I heard Willow call my name. right I had to study with her today... ugh.

…spikes P.O.V...

I awoke in a little white box of sorts I looked around I saw nothing I brought my watch with me where was it I searched my pockets and grabbed it I looked at the window and touched it. It was electric glass pretty strong. I put the watch on set it to ultra-strength and non electrocution. I punched my fist all the way through and I automatically figured out what was wrong with me and my head. I got a chip shoved in there. This ought to be fun. I run out of there and get away as quickly as I can. I run to Buffy's house. I see her mum and the bit outside about to leave. I waited until they left then I climbed up the tree that led to Buffy's window I knocked on her window. She walked up to the window and smiled, then she kissed me and invited me in. I thanked her and told her all about what happened. She had this smile on her face.

"What's with the smile?," I asked.

She said, "I have an idea." and then she got an evil look in her eye.

I looked at her and said, "whats with the evil look."

she said, "evil look there is no evil look."

I said, "uh-huh"

she said, "i have an idea of how to get my friends to like you more here is what we are going to do you are going to appear on Giles' doorstep tomorrow. Then we find you laying right out of suns reach. You tell us a story where harmony kicks you out of her crypt. I will send you dirty looks when I can but otherwise we'll be acting like we hate each other unless your here and none of my friends are here. Or just the none of my friends including Giles part. Eventually we'll start acting like we're just friends. so on and so forth."

I said, "This will never work."

she said "How do you know?"

I said, "I know that because you can't last 2 hours without touching me and I can't last 2 seconds without trying to feel you up." then she punched me in the arm and I laughed and said, "well you know it's true love."

she laughed and said, "on your part maybe but not on mine."

I said, "yeah that's why halfway up here I heard you moan my name."

she blushed bright red and said "I did not"

I said alright then I'll make you a deal I'll pay you $1000 if this does work and you pay me $1000 and a blow-job per-person that learn tat day."

She looked at me smiled and said, "deal" then I heard her think he will NOT win this.

I smirked and looked at her and said, "we'll see who wins."


	3. Chapter 3 action

ch.3 the plan: Buffy's P.O.V.

Today was the day... the day that they were putting there plan into action... today was the day... and Angel is here just... great. She knew he was here although no one knew that she knew. Alright Buffy stop thinking about Angel... think about spike now feel for spike in the area spike was outside the door alright time to go get him... step 1. yell at friends about non-normality k here goes. "i want a normal thanksgiving but I can't even have that!," I said. Step 2. storm to the door and open it and find spike outside. Check.

Spike said, "help me" and I pushed him into the sunlight and felt sorry for him but I stayed strong and then he said "Bloody hell what part of help me don't you understand."

I said, "the part where I help you."

Spike said, "I've got information on the soldier boys you were fighting."

I said, "what do you expect for this information and plus how do I know you won't kill all of us here."

"you've got my word I cant hurt anyone anyways," he said

I looked at Giles but I couldn't stand it anymore I said "Fine, but if you hurt a single person in here I will personally kill you."

I knew that he knew those were empty words and I told Giles to let him in Giles tried to argue but I gave him the slayer look and he let him in and proceeded to tie him to a chair.

We listened to him complaining about no blood so I told Giles to just go to sleep. When I knew Giles was asleep. I kissed him hard on the lips and said "now who is the dumb ass who didn't eat for a week."

he smiled sheepishly and said "me."

I licked my lips and said "that was not a good thing to do."

he shrugged and said "what can I say I've always been bad."

I rolled my eyes at him and said "yeah right _William. _Now hold still while I feed you."


End file.
